In Sixty Days
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Who knew it would take sixty days for them to fall in love. And who knew it would be because of a book store? A story told in 700 or less word drabbles.
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did Lalu or Galu would be cannon along with nali.**

* * *

(Day one)

I hummed to myself as I made it to my favorite book store. Which I own! I smiled as I gazed up at the two story building. I walked in and was greeted by the familiar smell of new and old books. Sighing contently I walked over to the cash register to be greeted by Ethel. An old woman who manages the store for me.

"Lucy my dear how are you?" She asked and smiled her gummy smile, which I found absolutely adorable.

"I am good Ethel any new customers?" I asked silently wishing no. I don't wanna share my books. Which is really bad business.

"I saw a man with black hair come in a while ago." She said and I stared at her in shock. No one steps foot here. Mainly due to the spell I put on the store, that only allows a person who has a true passion and love for books to enter.

"Really is he still here?" I asked looking around not seeing anyone but myself and Ethel.

"Afraid not Lucy, he left about an hour after he came." Ethel said and gave me a sad look.

"Its all right." I said and smiled at her before walking over to the hidden lounge area, hidden in the middle of the book cases.

'Black haired man. Huh.'

* * *

**Hope you liked! Follow, fave and review!**

**~The Writer**


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Goes to corner to grow mushrooms***

* * *

(Day Two)

I yawned as I sat up from my position, a book falling out of my lap when I stood up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my surroundings.

"Im at the book store," I mumbled to myself realizing I must have fallen asleep while reading...again. "Well at least now that I am here I can clean the place up a little." I said out loud and called Virgo to get me some cleaning supplies, and some breakfast. After eating a bowl of cereal, I filled the bucket that had hot water in it with the cleaner and put a rag in it. I started at one end of the store and made my way to the front. I was humming to myself and hadn't realized someone had come in till I heard the door slam close making me jump. I stopped humming and looked around to see the retreating figure of a buff man with long black hair heading to the mystery isle of he store.

'Hmm is that the same guy? Maybe he came in when I wasn't looking.' I thought to myself and shrugged and returned to cleaning. Wouldn't due good to bother my only customer.

)Mystery man(

I walked into this really old, yet homey looking book store. Its the same one I had gone to yesterday. I walked in and noticed a blonde haired chick had her back to me and was humming while cleaning I guessed. I ignored her and shut the door making it accidentally slam shut.

I walked to the mystery book section of the small store and grabbed a random book that looked interesting before siting down in the hidden lounge surrounded by bookshelves.

'Who is that blonde chick? I didn't see her yesterday, did I?' I asked myself but shrugged and dived into the book.

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**~The Writer**


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Stands out in the rain and screams sadly while crying***

* * *

(Day Three)

)Lucy POV(

I rocked back and forth on my heel as I contemplated going to the guild. I know I needed to go to show everyone I didn't die in some hole, but I don't really want to go on a job, and leave my store.

"Ugh! I'll just have to go!" I exclaimed to myself and huffed going up to the second floor of the store which was going to be my new house/apartment. I summoned Virgo and asked her to bring me some cloths which she gladly did, but not without asking for punishment before and after she gave me the clothing.

I changed into a pair of white short shorts, and a black shirt that said American Idiot by Green Day.

And before you ask yes I listen to them, just don't tell Team Natsu or the Guild. I usually just tell them when I were shirts like this one that it was a keep sake from my father before he became a jerk. If they knew I actually listened to them and have every album it would ruin my weak blonde act. Which I don't want.

I giggled to myself and pulled the side of my hair up with a red ribbon and strapped my keys to my black and red studded belt. I put on my black flats and headed down the stairs and over to Ethel.

"Ethel I am going to my guild be back soon." I said and she nodded and smiled before returning to the book she was reading.

I walked to the guild in a fast manner wanting to get there fast and leave fast.

I finally got to the guild and pushed open the doors yelling. "Good morning everybody!"

They all yelled back and a few even ran up to me making sure I was fine.

I giggled at them and walked over to the bar ordering a strawberry smoothie.

)Mystery Man pov(

I watched from my dark corner as the ever cheerful bunny girl came in. (Hehehe if you don't know by now then you don't know your FT characters) She was wearing one of my favorite band t-shirts, and oddly smelled like the book store I go to.

I continued to watch her as she sat at the bar watching the clock as if she couldn't wait to leave. After finishing her drink, I heard her tell the demon she was leaving and watched as she left.

'Hmmm smells like the blonde from that book store, but minus the bleach smell.'

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**~The Writer**


	4. Day 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Sits in a corner of a dark room and rocks back and forth* **

* * *

Day Four )Lucy POV(

I sighed and chose out a black tee that had 'Three days Grace' written on and and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants. not bothering to put shoes on or brush my hair; I walked down the stairs to the first floor of my store and walked over to the magic book selection. I ran my hand across the book shelves as my eyes quickly took in all the names of the books. I stopped and pulled out a very thick and large blue book, that had golden lettering on it spelling out 'Secrets of a Celestial Mage'. I smiled and walked over to the lounge and sat down and opened the book.

I was so lost in my book that I hadn't heard someone come and sit in the chair facing me.

)Gajeel POV(

I walked into the book store again and made my way to the magic book selection. I scanned the shelves to see if they had any books on dragon slaying ad I was surprised when I found a couple books on it. I grabbed the biggest one and headed over to the lounge. When I stepped into the clearing for the lounge I saw the blonde again, but this time her hair wasn't brushed and she seemed really into the book she was reading because she didn't even acknowledge me when I took the chair across from her.

)No POV(

Lucy looked up from her book and it dropped to the ground as she gasped in surprise as her eyes landed on Gajeel, who had also dropped his book in surprise realizing the girl was lucy or 'bunny girl to him'

"Gajeel?"

"Bunny Girl?"

They asked at the same time. Lucy quickly picked up her book that had dropped to the floor and hugged it to her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked and looked at him suspiciously.

)Gajeel POV(

damn! Damn it all! Why did it have to be bunny girl that works here!

Wait she asked me a question! Answer her Damn it!

"I could ask the same bunny girl," I said Nice one Gajeel.

"I work here now answer my question." She said and she put the book she was holding on the stand next to her chair. When she did I saw that she was wearing a 'Three days grace' tee shirt.

Bunny girl listens to them?

"I like the store." I mumbled and looked away.

)Lucy POV(

I smiled to myself when Gajeel admitted he like my store.

"So you have a true love and passion for reading." I said and he looked back at me and glared.

"How do you know that bunny girl." He said and I scowled for a second at the nick name but shook it off.

"There is a spell on the store. Only people who love and have a passion for books can see it and enter. I tried on several occasions to bring levy here but she couldn't come." I said sadly and looked away. "Nice knowing that me and Ethel aren't the only ones with love and passion for books." I said and smiled at him.

"Yeah." I heard him mumble as he looked away.

I stood up and stretched a little. "well I think I am going to go dust the shelves. Let me know if you need me to help you find anything." I said and picked up the book i was reading and walked away.

)Gajeel POV(

I sighed in relief when bunny girl walked away. I watched her walk away and felt something stir inside me.

* * *

**Hope you liked! **

**~The Writer **


	5. Day 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Gets sent to an insane asylum for talking to fictional characters* **

* * *

(Day Five) )Lucy POV(

I hummed to myself as I pulled books on Celestial Magic and Dragon slaying off the shelves. I had so many stacked in my arms that I couldn't see where I was going. So of course i just had to bump into someone.

I bumped into something and the force made me fall backwards and drop all the book. I closed my eyes awaiting m painful fall to the wood floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly to look into a pair of red ones. I breathed in before whispering. "Gajeel"

"you okay bunny girl you should watch where you are going." he said and help me stand up straight. I bent down to pick up my books and surprisingly he did as well.

"Sorry for bumping into you." I mumbled and blushed a little when my hand brushed his as he helped me pick up the books.

"No sweat bunny girl, why you carrying so many books anyway?" He asked and looked at the book he was currently holding which read 'Dragon behavior' "and why you reading up on dragon behavior? Hoping to catch the eye of fire idiot?" He asked sounding weird.

I rolled my eyes and took the book out of his hands. "As if Gajeel, I am reading it because Lisanna wanted me to look up why Natsu has been acting territorial over her." I said.

"Flame brain is acting territorial over the white haired younger sister of the demon?" He asked and picked up half the books I was carrying and stood up helping me.

"Yes," I said and he followed me over to the lounge. "I already know why, but she wants an experts opinion not mine." I said and turned around after I put my half of the books down on the table.

"How do you figure bunny girl that you know why?" Gajeel asked after he sat the books he was holding down next to mine and walked over to me standing looming me.

"Because Gajeel I am a very observant girl. I've seen the little gestures Natsu does. Always making sure he is touching Lisanna when ever he is around her. I may not have knowledge on dragons themselves, but that doesn't mean I don't see love." I said and turned around.

"and Natsu loves Lisanna, because she is his and only his. His one and only mate."

* * *

**Hope you liked! **

**~The Writer **


	6. Day 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

(Day Six) )Gajeel POV(

Bunny Girl shocked me yesterday when she said that the white haired sister of the demon is flame Idiot's mate.

I thought bunny girl would have been his.

.

.

.

.

Why do I feel angry when I think that?

What ever its not relevant.

I stood up getting ready to leave the guild when Lily flew up and sat on my shoulder. "Where are you going Gajeel?"

I made a grunting noise and left the guild, making my way over to the book store. When I stood in front of the store Lily gaped up at me. "YOU READ!?" He exclaimed, and I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"OF COURSE I DO YOU STUPID CAT!" I yelled and pushed open the door to the store.

"Welcome anything I can help you with?" Bunny girl said her back to me, giving me i nice view of her butt. She turned around smiling. "Oh hello Gajeel, lily." She said in that chipper voice of hers that melts everyone hearts at the guild.

"Hello Lucy. Do you have books on sword play?" My cat asked.

"I believe my order for some books on that just came in let me go grab the boxes!" She said happily grinning probably over the thought of books.

)Lucy POV(

I walked to the back room and quickly picked up three large boxes. The boxes were heavy and blocked my view so i walked blindly out of what i hoped was the right door way. 'Going good so far just don't bump into something lucy!'

.

.

.

I shouldn't have jinxed myself because after that thought I bumped into something and the boxes fell out of my hands and I fell forward landing on something hard, yet soft at the same time. I opened my eyes to see I had landed on Gajeels chest.

I blushed and quickly moved to get off him. "I am soooooooooo sorry!" I cried out loudly and began to pick up the books, as he picked himself up off the floor.

'Best day ever...not'

* * *

**Hope you liked! **

**~The Writer **


	7. day 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Hey Sorry for not updating resently I have been really busy with school from tests to writing papers. Anyway what day is it? **

**WORLD OTAKU DAY!**

* * *

(day seven)

)Lucy Pov(

I am so freaking embarrassed! After what happened yesterday with Gajeel I had quickly put the books away and rushed up to my apartment leaving the store to Ethel. Sighing i put on a Kiss t-shirt and a pair short shorts before heading down stairs and to the guild.

As soon as I stepped into the guild happy came flying at my chest crying that he hasn't seen me in days. I petted his back soothing him, and told him ill get him some fish.

walking over to the bar,team natsu and lisanna approached me. "Hey luce wanna go on a job. i know your rent is due soon!" Natsu said and grinned.

I contemplated for second and shook my head. "Why not Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I don't feel like it. Go on ahead though!" I said cheerfully and watched as they walked away.

I sighed to myself and smiled slightly. Don't get me wrong I love my team mates, but if I go with them then that means leaving my store, and I don't think I am imotionally ready for that.

)Gajeel POV(

Why did bunny girl act like that yesterday at the store. All I did was break her fall so she wouldn't get hurt, but she just ended up aplogozing for nothing and then left after helping lily.

I looked over to bunny girl who was talking with her team mates. They walked away and I watched as Bunny Girl sighed and smiled. 'Does she not like her team mates?'

I looked back over at her to see she had pulled out one of those books on dragons.

'gihi knowing her she probably just doesn't want to leave the book store,' I grinned to myself and munched on some more iron. 'Then again I haven't been on a single mission since I found the place so I can see why she doesn't want to leave it.

* * *

**Hope You liked and happy world otaku day!**

**~The Writer**


	8. Day 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Hope your holidays are going well!  
**

* * *

(Day eight)

)Lucy POV(

"Hmmmmmm" I hummed as I looked down at my deck of cards. If you are wondering I am currently playing Magic the gathering, and you will never guess who I got to play with me.

.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel!

Can you believe it because I sure can't. I shall explain what happened.

(Flash back Dooooweeewoooo)

So I was sitting cross legged on the floor in the magic aisle spreading out my deck looking it over, because I was bored. Suddenly I hear a 'Gihi' from behind me and I blushed instantly knowing it was Gajeel. Who else could it have been. I turned around holding my deck of cards to my chest and looked up at the Iron Dragon slayer.

"Looks like you are just full of surprises Bunny girl." Gajeel said and did his weird 'Gihi' laugh.

"Shut up meanie." I mumbled looking down still blushing.

He walks pass me and then sits down in front of were my deck was spread out.

"First a secret Magic player and now i see you are using the death pack. Hmmm got some explaining to do." He leans over putting resting his arm on his knee and putting his chin in his palm. "Makes me wonder what other secrets your hiding." (I haven't played magic in forever and when I did it was the 2013 core set. I'm trying to get the 2015 core set but its costs money which I don't have :P)

"Im not hiding anything!" I exclaimed putting the cards I was holding down.

"what ever bunny girl i aint judging ya." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "But at least thought ya would use the life pack instead of the death pack."

I blushed and looked away to keep him from seeing it. "Well i tried but I didn't like it. Fire and death are my favorite, but death is my main." I said then looked back at him. "Do you want to play?"

(Flash back over)

So here we are. I am currently beating him.

I placed the card down and killed his final card. "HA! I win!" I shouted and jumped up.

Bad mistake.

My legs were tried from sitting so they didn't work and I fell down... Landing on Gajeel's lap.

Damn it why does this always happen to me?

* * *

**Hope You liked and merry christmas eve eve!**

**~The Writer**


	9. Day 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

)Day nine(

Today has been to boring. This morning I actually found myself waiting for Gajeel but he never showed up. I don't know why I felt so disappointed.

Since Gajeel didn't come to the store today I actually had to do work and dust the shelves off and build more bookshelves since I bought too many books.

All in all today was horrible.

And its all stupid Gajeel's fault.

(Gajeel's POV)

I didn't go to the store today because Shrimp dragged me out on a two day mission.

I hope bunny girl isn't worried. After all I didn't tell her.

.

.

.

Wait why would I need to tell Bunny Girl where I went.

Oh whatever Ill see her after tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope You liked**

**~The Writer**


	10. Day 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *weeps on Tamakis corner of woo*  
**

* * *

)Day Ten(

Day four hundred and ninety six, and no sigh of the black haired dragon called Gajeel.

Well not really that long it just feels like it. Its been two days since we've played magic together and I am so bored. I've even considered going to the guild to look for him.

*Shivers*

Scary I know. But I feel like it may have come to that point.

(Gajeel's POV)

Day one thousand and sixty two since I visited Bunny girl's book store.

Not really that long just felt like it.

Oh well I'll go tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope You liked**

**hey sorry about not updating in such a long time i had some major stuff going on at school.**

**~The Writer**


	11. Day 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *weeps on Tamakis corner of woo*  
**

* * *

)Day Eleven(

(Lucy POV)

So I went to the guild this morning but he wasn't even there! Where the hell could that stupid black haired dragon be?!

I went back to the store and asked Ethel if she saw Gajeel and you know what she told me?

She told me i just MISSED HIM!

So I went back to the guild and and Mira she told me I just missed him. So I went back to the store and Ethel told me I just missed him again.

What the hell?

(Gajeel POV)

I went to the book store this morning but Ethel told me that Bunny Girl had just went to the guild, but when I got to the guild Mira told me that Bunny Girl just left and i missed her!

So I went back to the store but Ethel said I once again missed her. I went back to the guild and the same thing happened.

What the Fuck?

* * *

**Hope You liked**

**~The Writer**


	12. Day 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *weeps*  
**

* * *

)Day Twelve(

(Lucy POV)

I tapped my foot on the ground as I crossed my arms leaning against the door frame of my book store. I kept scanning and re-scanning the people that walked by looking for Gajeel. Just as I was about to give up I saw a familiar figure walk towards my store. My face broke out in a grin as he made his way closer to the store. I know I shouldn't be this happy but I can't help it.

_Sorry Levy but you may have some competition for Gajeel._

Thats right I said it. I'm not head over heels marry him this second but I do have a crush on him. But I'm not gonna go crazy trying to impress him by being someone i am not. No I am just gonna keep being me and make him say those three special words to me.

you can't really blame me for developing a crush on him. After all he's into magic and loves to read, and is protective in his own way.

Gajeel was now three feet from me. I couldn't help myself I tackle hugged him pinning him to the ground.

"Where the hell have you been?! You promised me you would play Magic with me again!" I exclaimed in his face then stood back up. He looked at me like I had grown three heads before standing back up.

"Sorry bunny girl shrimp dragged me on a mission with her."

damn levy!

"O-Oh. How did that go?" I asked him as I walked into the book store.

"Fine stupid mission to unlock some stupid runes on a book." Gamely mumbled and I turned to face him and giggled at him. He rose an eyebrow and I just shook my head as my giggles turned into full blown laughter. I couldn't help it he sounded so upset, it was truly hilarious.

"What are you laughing bout bunny girl?" I shook my head and continued laughing, all while smiling.

im happy today

* * *

**Hope You liked**

**~The Writer**


	13. Day 13

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Screams in anguish*  
**

* * *

)Day thirteen(

(Gajeel pov)

bunny girl is acting weird, she keeps looking up at me and laughing every time I give her an annoyed look. I closed the mystery book I was reading stand looked directly so her.

"why are you so god damn happy bunny girl!" I exclaimed and she closed her book and set it aside showing me the Twisted Sisters tee shirt she had on.

"The look you keep giving me is hilarious! How do you do it?" She asked I could hear the amused sarcasm in her voice.

"What ever bunny girl" I said and opened my book back up. She stood up from her chair and stretched making me look at her as she did. the tee shirt she had on went up reveling a portion over her creamy colored skin. As I looked closer I saw faint lines going across her stomach.

Where did she get those scars?

Bunny Girl noticed me looking and immediately stopped stretching and turned and walked away to another book shelf before i could ask her my question.

* * *

**Before you comment about how she probably self mutilated i want to say that Lucy did not harm herself in anyway. Those scars are there for a different reason which will be revealed in later chapters.**

**~The Writer**


	14. Day 14

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Goes full Yandere mode* **

* * *

)day fourteen(

(Lucy pov)

SHIT!

That was the only word I could even say Aloud.

He saw. I know he did. And now he's going to ask questions. And questions will lead to acknowledging 'them' and I don't want to acknowledge 'them'

I stopped my pacing and glanced around my room and grimaced. It was a mess. After what happened yesterday I closed up shop and ran to my room cussing out loud and throwing things everywhere.

I took a deep breath and began to pick up a now broken flower vase. After throwing the pieces of glass away, I leaned against my kitchen counter and ran a hand through my hair breathing in deeply as I did.

What at am I going to do?

What should I do?

Oh mother please guide me!

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Who is them? How do they effect Lucy? What will be gajeels reaction? Will levy find out about Lucy's crush? Will Kira I mean Mira find out about Lucy's crush? Will Lucy and Gajeel play Magic again? Will you find out why I am asking these questions? Find out next time (probably not next time but you know what I mean) on 'In Sixty Days'**

**~The Writer**


	15. Day 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Goes full Yandere mode* **

* * *

)Day Fifteen(

(Gajeel Pov)

I frowned in annoyance as I watched Bunny Girl walk away from me again. Why is she avoiding me? I don't think I stink and I'm not getting in her way.

Is she upset because I saw those scars on her stomach?

Is she upset because I might have caused those scars?

What is wrong with Bunny Girl?

* * *

**Aww Gajeel is so confused. **

**Sorry about not updating I was without internet on everything but my cell and its too hard to write fanfic on it. **

**~The Writer**


	16. Day 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Goes into sorry mode because of lack of updates* **

* * *

)Day Sixteen(

(Lucy POv)

Okay so ignoring Gajeel is not safe. Not safe at all. Apparently after a day or two of it he gets annoyed and begins to stalk you until he can corner you. He almost cornered me earlier, but luck was on my side that I was able to slip away in a guild fight that broke out between Natsu and Gray.

I don't know why I am ignoring him anymore. I know I can trust him but still. Maybe Im afraid. Afraid that once he finds out the truth he won't want to hang out with me anymore. That he'll break my heart that he is beginning to hold in his hands.

With a sigh a stopped walking and turned around to look at Gajeel who was not doing his best at stalking me. Really hes like six feet tall and all muscle. Id have to be blind to miss him. I took a deep breath and motioned for him to come here.

Once he was by my side he look like he was expecting something so I swallowed my worries and gave him a bright smile. "Im sorry for ignoring you and avoiding you Gaj, I know you saw the scars on my stomach, and I wasn't ready, im still not ready to talk about them." I said quietly so that the people around us wouldn't hear me.

Gajeel looked worried, well as worried as he would let show. You could easily see his worry in his eyes and by how his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Bunny, im not going to pressure you to talk about your past, just like you haven't pressured me to talk about my past. When your ready to tell me, Ill listen okay bunny?"

I smiled wider and nodded and threw my arms around his shoulders, a suprising feet on its own, and hugged him slightly. "Thanks Gaj,"

* * *

**Aww how cute, a little fluffy trusting scene. I love these two so freaking much. **

**I would like to apologize for not updating, I didn't have a laptop until Christmas and then I got bombarded with school stuff, and drama club stuff. (I auditioned for drama club my first time on thursday last week. Which is pretty amazing due to my fear of talking in front of people.) **

**~The Writer Of The FanFiction**


	17. Day 17

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *tears up* I-I just want to own FairyTail Is that too much to ask?**

)Day Seventeen(

(Mira Pov)

These past two weeks or so Lucy's changed. She hasn't worn her normal 'sexy' clothing opting to wear band t-shirts that she says belonged to her father. But that doesn't make any sense! Lucy hates her father. Sure she forgave him after finding out that he was dead, but she never would have worn anything of his. So the conclusion I have come to is that Lucy is seeing a guy and is stealing his cloths to wear after a *dreamy Sighs* passionate night!

But, who is Lucy seeing in the guild. There are plenty of guys who have some of the same tees shes worn, but I've never seen her talk to any of them. It couldn't be Natsu, at least it better not be Natsu hes dating my baby sister after all! It could be Gray but that's highly impossible seeing he can barely keep cloths on never less go out and by expensive band tees only to lose them somewhere.

So who could it be?

(Lucy pov)

I sneezed again, and looked up at Gaj as he looked at me concerned. "You okay there bunny? Your sneezing an awful lot?" I smiled at Gajeel's concern.

"Im fine I think. Maybe that rumor about sneezing if someone is talking about you is true?" I said and sneeze again. Geez this is embarrassing/ My sneeze is not a cute little girl sneeze, nope its a disgusting annoying sneeze.

"Huh, wonder whose talking about you." I shrugged at Gajeels wonder.

"No clue, I just hope they stop."

* * *

**So Mira is starting to see changes in Lucy. And has begun to wonder who Lucy is seeing. Hmm how will Mira find out about Gajeel's and Lucy's quickly developing relationship? **

**Oh! And I got a role in my drama club play! Im so excited for this play!**

**~The Writer Of The FanFiction**


	18. Day 18

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *pouts***

* * *

)Day eighteen(

(Lucy POv)

Mira has been eyeing me a lot more lately. Its starting to freak me out. I feel like someone if watching me everywhere I go. And not the Mira watching your every move to see if you are dating someone. No who ever is watching me isn't someone wanting to know who I am dating. This person wants to cause me harm. I can feel it. I-I just hope its not _them_. Please let it be anything but _them_.

I jumped feeling someone poke me on the arm. I looked up and saw concern swirling around in Gajeel's ruby red eyes. "Im fine Gaj, I was just lost in thought."

Gajeel sat down on the couch seat next to me our thighs almost touching. "Well than, A jewel or for your thoughts?" Gajeel smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I think Mira has been eyeing me a lot more lately. Probably wondering about my change in habits." I said and looked down at the comic book I was reading. Yeah I know Lucy Heartfilla reading a comic book. But hey they are actually pretty good and entertaining.

Gajeel frowned and looked me over once with his eyes. I wanted to blush but kept it underwraps. I wasn't wearing anything special just a FOB tee and a pair of ravenclaw sweatpants. My hair wasn't even brushed out all the way, just enough to make sure it doesn't knot. "Well you have changed a lot since the opening of this book store. You hardly care about how other people view you and actually dress and act the way you want. I like you a lot more now than I did before." I blushed heavily and turned to my comic book ignoring Gajeels Gihi.

* * *

**And the plot thickens. Who is them? And what do they want with our magnificent Lucy? Well thats for me to know and you to guess. **

**~The Writer**


	19. Day 19

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *I love it so much tho, I should be aloud to own it right?***

* * *

)Day Nineteen(

(Lucy POV)

Have you ever been terrified to step outside your own home before? Feel like every moment of every hour feel like you have someone watching your every move. Watching every breath you take? Yes? Than you can sympathize with what I am feeling. Every move I make I feel like it is being documented. Marked down like some scientific break through.

I have to face the facts now that they are watching me and waiting for the right time to strike. Waiting for a time when I am at my weakness.

Your probably very confused right now. I know I would be. You see I ran away from home a lot earlier than what I had told the guild. My father wanted to marry me off when I turned ten years old. I was in all sense he had an adult female, and was ready to be wed. I wasn't going to let my life be dictated for me, so I took my monthly jewels and ran. 600k Jewels apparently doesn't last very long, so I invested the money, and created a guild.

It was my light in the dark. I was a young guild mistress that is for sure but people respected me because of my knowledge in the lost arts of celestial magic, and I respected them. That is until a few weeks after my fifteenth birthday the members of my guild attacked me and locked me in my guilds basement. They forcibly removed my guild mark which was located on the right side of my abdomen. The removal caused the magic used to attack my body leaving scars that couldn't be concealed by magic.

Some how I escaped them, but they chased after me. I usually never stay in the same place for a long time. But joining fairy tail makes it so I stay in one area. When ever they are close I can feel all my scars burn and my magic scream and try to lash out on them for harming me, for harming their guild mistress. Since I am technically still the guild mistress of that guild I can't technically be in Fairy Tail so I created a magical glamour that shows the Fairy Tail guild mark.

No one knows any of this, I can't tell Fairy Tail. They'd hunt my guild down and smash them to pieces. Even though my guild is now considered a dark guild they were my family at one point. And family means no one gets left behind. I just know that they are being controlled some how. There is no way they would suddenly lash out at me and try to kill me.

Even after everything they have done to me and to others I still love them. I still want to save them, because they were my light before I became Fairy Tails.

* * *

**Well, well, well. Looks like Lucy has been hiding quite a lot from us eh? I did say _them_ was for me to know and you to guess. Betcha you didn't think it was anything close to this. **


	20. Day 20

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *sigh* why should I even try anymore**

* * *

)Day twenty(

(Lucy POV)

Words can not express how I feel. The pain is unending. My body feels like its on fire. Like its being bathed by the hottest fires of mars. I thought they would wait longer before making an appearance. Why are they attacking now? Where are they? Are you hiding in the shadows? Are you hiding behind that lamp pole over there? Where are you, damnit!

"-nny? Bunny? Lucy are you okay?" Gajeels voice suddenly shocked me out of my stupor. I looked up at him my mask breaking and tears freely falling down my face. Gajeel's face grew more concerned as he pulled me against his body, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Bunny whats wrong? Please tell me," his voice sounded so hurt and broken that it caused me to cry harder.

"They're coming for me Gaj! I can feel it!" I exclaimed and tightened my arms around his middle as I buried my face into his chest, taking in all the support he was offering me.

"Whose coming for you Lucy? Tell me I'll stop them immediately." Gajeel's voice turned steely as he spoke, and I shook my head to over come with pain and tears to speak.

"N-no! Pl-please, d-don't h-hurt them!," I croaked out my voice over come with hiccups as I tried to suppress me tears. "Gaj, please take me to the guild," I whispered against his chest and felt him rumbled in response before I was picked up and felt him running in the direction of the guild.

I looked up as Gajeel stopped and gasped as a large crowd of people gathered around the guild building that was smoking. I threw myself out of Gajeel's arms and pushed through the crowd of people ignoring their exclaimed shouts. I fell to my knees as I reached the guild doors. Inscribed in the door was 'Lux In Tenebris.' "N-no! Kami no," I grabbed at my hair as I stared unblinking at the guild door. Everyone gathered around me assumingly to help me, but I couldn't stop looking at the inscribed words.

Suddenly the pain I had been feeling all morning increased by a tenfold and I screamed loudly my nails digging into my skull. The last thing I heard before falling face forward into the ground was Gajeel, along with everyone else shout my name.

(Gajeel Pov)

"LUCY!" I shouted loudly as she screamed and fall forward. I pushed my body forward moving as fast as I could to catch Bunny before she hit the ground. With bunny in my arms my inner dragon roared to life shouting loudly inside my head about our hurt mate. I could barely see through the red curtain that covered my eyes. Who ever hurt bunny is going to pay!

* * *

**Lux In Tenebris has made their move. Are they a dark guild being controlled by another like Lucy thinks, or are they acting of their own free will. Also Gajeel has made an interesting discovery has he not? **

**~The Writer Of The FanFiction**


	21. Day 21

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail, and I never will. Even in my dreams I don't own FT**

***You guys hate me right now am I right? I'm so sorry for updating but I will be updating once more today after this chapter to make up for my failure as a fanfic author.**

* * *

)Day Twenty-One(

(Gajeel Pov)

I growled lowly in the back of my throat as I sat next to Bunny in the guild infirmary. Bunny was laying peacefully on the bed, unaware of the inner termoil I am facing as she remains in the comatose state. I swear to any Kami that will listen, I will get revenge for bunny. I will hurt who ever hurt her, will hurt ten times more. None shall be exempted from the wrath of Gajeel the black steel!

Bunny groaned in pain in her state of sleep. I took her hand in mine and caressed her hand with my thumb letting her know that she wasn't alone.

(Guild pov)

The guild was solemnly quiet, all waiting with bated breaths. Just yesterday they had witn*essed the terrifying sight of Lucy falling apart at the threat of the attack on the guild. The terrifying part? Lucy passing out screaming in pain, and Gajeel's fierce protecting of her. Only the dragon slayers understood the meaning in which Gajeel protected Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilla the guild's light was Gajeel the black steel's mate.

* * *

**it's official guys! Lucy is Gajeel's mate, and the dragon slayers all know it. But, do they accept it. Perhaps we will dive into their minds in the next chapter.**

**~The Writer Of The FanFiction**


	22. Day 22

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Yeah that's it I have no more weird comment. Comment some?**

***See! I update twice as promised **

* * *

)Day Twenty-Two(

(Guild pov)

Two days and no change in Lucy's condition. The guild was beginning to get more and more concerned for their guild light and for Gajeel. He wasn't leaving the room and wasn't eating. The guild was puzzle as to why the fierce dragon slayer that, as far they knew, had't been close to Lucy. The dragon slayers were the only ones who knew the truth as to why Gajeel wasn't leaving Lucy or eating. Not leaving the room was because he didn't trust anyone else to protect Lucy whilst she was in such a weak end state.

Not eating was Gajeel's way of punishing himself because he felt he had failed to protect was one of the worse punishments a dragon slayer could give themselves, because the reason dragon slayers ate so much was because of their fast metabolism due to how much magical powers they used throughout the day. Whether consciousnly or unconscious. The dragon slayers also knew that only a dragon slayer's mate could break the punishment on themselves. In short the three dragon slayers of the guild were worried about their fellow dragon slayer.

Wendy does not know Gajeel very well, but does know that if anyone deserved her onee-chan's love it was the iron dragon slayer who she does know has had the hardest and roughest life of all the dragon slayers. Wendy also knew that her onee-chan would be well protected and loved by Gajeel.

Natsu wasn't happy that the girl he considered a sister was the mate of one of his rivals. Lucy was too good for Gajeel. Gajeel was not worthy of Lucy's love and attention. Gajeel was not, in his mind, able to protect Lucy. Just look at her she was in the infirmary because he didn't protect her well enough. If he looked at the situation with unbiased eyes he would have seen that there was no way Gajeel could have protected Lucy from her own magic. Nastu, no matter how much he denied it, knew that Gajeel was a very strong dragon slayer, stronger than him. Of course he would never admit that or even acknowledge that.

Laxus approved of Lucy and Gajeell being paired together by that which binds them. Laxus was probably one of the closest people to the black steel Gajeel, and he had known Lucy before she had joined the guild. Back when she was a free lance Mage, he had paired up with her on several missions that were considered S-class quests and there for knew how strong Lucy truly was. And, for her to be paired with a dragon slayer equal power made sense in his mind.

* * *

**Oh dear, Lucy better wake up soon or Gajeel will be in real trouble. Well now we know more about the other dragon slayers thoughts on Lucy being Gajeel's mate. And, whats' with Laxus knowing Lucy before she joined the guild?**

**~The Writer Of The FanFiction**


	23. Day 27

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Burns true creators at the stake, for rights of the series* (note that I won't actually do this, please don't have me arrested)**

* * *

)Day twenty-seven(

One week, Lucy spends one week trapped inside her mind as her magic forcefully attacked her body and mind. One week spent being pull to and from her mind. Half of the time she didn't even stay in her mind. She used what little bit of her magic she had and created a phantom form for herself. She was never able to go far from her body, only a mere five feet, but she accepted the reprieve her phantom form gave her.

She watched with a heavy heart as Gajeel never lef her side except to relieve his bladder. He never ate, and he never slept. Only held her hand and pet her long blonde hair. With each passing day the iron dragn slayer grew more sickly and more weak. His eye gained purple bags that were never there before, and his face grew more and more hollow with each passing day. Lucy felt sick knowing it was her fault that Gajeel. If only she wasn't so weak.

Lucy wanted to wake up, she wanted to have Gajeel take her in his arms so that he knew she was there. So that he knew she was okay. So that he would stop punishing himself for her lack of strength. More than all, she wanted to tell Gajeel, tell the man who is hers and only hers, that she accepts the mate bond between himself and her.

(Lucy pop)

Suddenly with a gasp I felt pulled to my body, my back arched and I gasped as I regained control of my body. I felt Gajeel move next to me grasping my hand more tightly. He helped me to a sitting position on the bed and handed me a glass of water that was on the stand next to the bed. I drank from the glass greedily even if it was room temperature. Once the glass was removed away from my lips I looked up at Gajeel, seeing the damage with my real eyes. I lifted my hand shakily and cupped his check. "It's okay Gaj, I'm okay. I forgive you," I knew there was nothing to forgive but in his and his dragons mind it was there fault for not protecting me, their mate, from harm.

Mate. I feel like I should be more surprised but I can't be. It just feels right.

Gajeel's eyes widened and I saw them wet with tears. He pulled me off of the bed and into his lap. Buirring his head into my neck. I could feel the wetness of his tears on my neck as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back with what little strength I had and let lose my own tears. A mixture of happiness and sadness for the pain I've unwittingly out him through.

Mate, yeah it just feels right.

* * *

**Oooh it's happened guys! Both Lucy and Gajeel know the truth! What will happen next I wonder. **

**Also guys guess what we just passed the seven thousand word barrier for the actual story not counting my author notes. So exciting I'm interesting in how this story will continue to unfold. Though I guess maybe I shouldn't be interesting in how it will unfold seeing as I'm the author and should know how everything unfolds...welp too late now I guess.**

**~The Writer Of The FanFiction**


End file.
